Leo Vs Trish
Leo Whitefang of Guilty Gear (nominated by BMHKain) takes on Trish of Devil May Cry (nominated by B8ited) Intro Leo Whitefang is walking through a massive grass field, on top of a hill. In front of him, he can see the entire maze; the winding corridors, a small city, various landscapes. He appears to be at the very edge; there is a plasma border behind him, and a very faint outline of a tower in front of him. Leo: What a grand place. Everything about it seems so peaceful, yet so ominous. Would I not be in a twisted game, I think I would enjoy it. He begins to walk down the hill. Leo: Under normal circumstances, this contest would not be fit for a king. But, I am no ordinary king. Picking a sound up in the distance, he turns around to see Trish driving towards him on a motorcycle. Leo: Ah, a challenger. Very well. I will... He is cut off as Trish runs him over, burying him to the ground. Coming to a halt, she turns around and sees his body in the ground. Trish: Sorry ‘bout that, big boy. Can’t control my speed, but going over the limit is such a petty crime. As she turns back and revs up her bike again, Leo stands up behind her. Leo: Grave crimes deserve... grave punishment! Trish turns around as Leo brings out one of his greatswords. Leo: Petty crimes deserve... grave punishment! He brings out his other greatsword, to which Trish responds by taking out Sparda. Leo: And only I may pardon! Be careful, witch, for now you stand and soon you will fall before royalty! Trish takes off her helmet and brushes her hair aside. (Queue Trish's Theme, 0:00-0:18) Trish: Witch? Close, but demon is the word you’re looking for. Leo: And if it is a fight you are looking for, this lion will be happy to face another demon! Both ready their weapons. Trish: A lion? Be a lamb; go gentle on me. Leo: I shall, and that still won’t grant you victory. FIGHT!!! (Continue Trish's Theme, 0:19-0:32) 60 Leo: (Dashing towards Trish) Taste my blades, harder than any steel! He rams into her, but she effortlessly blocks his strike with her own blade. Trish: How’s that? Leo: What?! Trish pushes him back and slashes at him repeatedly before knocking him into the air and trapping him in a small sigil of electricity. There, she hits him again before knocking him to the ground. 53 Trish: Too much stimulation for ya? Leo: A non-issue! Leo hops back on his feet, and though Trish blocks his strike again, he uses a more powerful overdrive and punches Trish back. His punches are combined with slashes from his swords, and he executes a cross-slash sending Trish into the air. Leo: This is OVER! Spinning his swords rapidly, he generates a small cyclone which rips through Trish and knocks her back. (Trish's Theme, 0:45-1:10) 46 She recovers, and the two run at each other. The resulting melee is slow but very powerful; each time Sparda clashes against a greatsword, shockwaves echo throughout the grass. Leo attempts a jump strike, but Trish manages to block it, and the two enter a blade lock. 40 Leo: My strength is 10 times that of any other man. Since I’m feeling generous, I’ll DOUBLE their power for 200 times the force!!! Straining his muscles, he forces Trish back and charges at her. A slash knocks her down, but he continues to strike, finishing by grabbing her by the neck and plowing her to the ground. As he tries to stomp down on her, he is nearly shot, and forced to retreat. Trish stands up and takes out a pair of guns. 33 Trish: I know someone who could appreciate your sense of style She empties her magazines at Leo, who blocks by cross-guarding his face. Not to be outdone, Trish charges her wrists with electricity and fires another volley, and the combined power of the bullets and lightning bolts break Leo’s guard and strike him, bringing him to his knees. He looks up amidst the hail of bullets and sees Trish driving her bike towards him, still firing with one hand. Grabbing for one of his swords, he leaps forward in a powerful slash, but misses as Trish goes by him. She turns the bike sharply, and as it drifts, stands up on it to free both her hands and fire at Leo while circling him. Leo, in another slash, lunges forward and cleaves the bike in two. 21 (Queue Sibling Showdown, 6:19-6:25) Kicking Trish in the face, he knocks her off the wreck and onto the ground. Spinning his swords in the air, he stops them with the blades pointed down, and drives them into Trish, causing her to spit out blood. Leo: Not finished, are you? Take THIS! As he brings his blades down again, he is blocked by Sparda, who has transformed into a scythe-like weapon to catch both blades. Trish stands up and hurls Leo away. 15 (Sibling Showdown, 7:10-7:25) Trish: This is gonna hurt! She hurls Sparda at him and it spins like a buzzsaw when it connects, slashing him repeatedly before he has a chance to land. Eventually it returns. 11 Trish: Is that really the best you can do, your majesty? Leo gets up and stands straight, with his hair beginning to shine gold. Leo: A lion always hunts with 100% of its strength!!! Leo crosses his blades, which shine and grow many times larger, adorned with roaring lion heads at the end of the blades. He leaps into the air, spiraling and uncrossing them. Leo: Your very genes remember that terror! Bringing his swords together to create one massive blade, he dives at Trish, twirling in his descent. 5'' Leo: Every human knows in their soul to run when the LION BEARS HIS FANGS!!! Leo drills into Trish at full power, appearing behind her as his blades revert to normal, and a massive explosion envelops Trish’s body. With a scream, a burnt and bloodied Trish falls to the ground. '''K.O!!!' (Sibling Showdown, 7:25-7:30) Leo: You asked me to go gentle on you, and I did. Be thankful I let you live. He begins to walk towards the center of the maze. Leo: I felt a very powerful force from her blade. Almost kingly. She was indeed a strong foe. Aftershock ???: What a performance! I'm almost sad that half the fighters are gone now, but since the first once defeated must have been the weaker ones, I suppose it can only go up from here. Not to say Trish was weak. But this melee's winner is Leo Whitefang, by KO. Results Winning Combatant Votes: *Leo: 6 *Trish: 5 Winning Method Votes: *Death: 2 *KO: 4 Follow Leo's path here See the tournament's main page here Category:Mob Rule Tournament 1 Category:MP999 Category:Sword Duel Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees